criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rick Peters
Crystal Peters Jason Peters |yearsactive = 1992-present }} Rick Peters is an American actor best known for his roles in Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye, the Aquaman pilot, and Dexter. Biography Peters was born in Detroit, Michigan, on June 1, 1967, in a family of eight. His family lived there until August 1968, when they moved to England due to his father accepting a transfer with one of the Big Three automobile manufacturers (it is unknown which specific company made the transfer request). They lived in England until 1974, when they moved back to Michigan. Another transfer took the family to Australia in August 1977. In 1982, the family moved to California, where Peters finished his high school education. During his time in high school, Peters participated in theater and decided to pursue acting as a career. He is currently married to a screenwriter named Dawn, who he met during his work. The couple had two children together. On Criminal Minds Peters portrayed Warden Bart Shulman in the Season Eleven episode "Devil's Backbone". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Devil's Backbone" (2016) TV episode - Bart Shulman *Second Chance (2016) as Dr. Pete Lesueur *NCIS: New Orleans (2015) as Navy Commander Thomas Freeman *How to Get Away with Murder (2015) as Detective *One Night in Hollywood (2015) as Scottie (short) *Agent Carter (2015) as Dr. Seth Honicky *NCIS: Los Angeles (2014) as Adrian Davis *Castle (2014) as Tony Blaine *Major Crimes (2013) as Michael Harris *The Professor (2013) as Thomas Brookstone (short) *Rizzoli & Isles (2013) as AUSA King *Twisted (2013) as Tim Calvert *Legit (2013) as Officer Johnson *The Glades (2012) as Shama Lama Ding Dong/Steve Laming *NCIS (2012) as Vincent Maple (2 episodes) *Fairly Legal (2012) as Carl Redmayne *Desperate Housewives (2012) as Bradley *The Mentalist (2011) as CBI Agent Ed Masterson *Grey's Anatomy (2011) as Sean Greene *Creed (2010) as Bernie Quinlan *Dexter (2009-2010) as Elliot (9 episodes) *The Event (2010) as Lonner (3 episodes) *CSI: NY (2010) as Josh Weaver *Sympathy for Delicious (2010) as Prosecuting Attorney Peters *The Composition (2009) as Bart (short) *The Mel Bourne Ultimatum (2009) as Sid *Kendall (2009) as Therapist *Fool's Dream (2009) as James *Bones (2009) as Dean Vernon Warner *Swingtown (2008) as Tony Mareno (5 episodes) *Las Vegas (2007) as Abusive Husband *Everyone's a Victor (2007) as Eddie (short) *Without a Trace (2007) as Dale Enty *Shark (2007) as Rob Demato *Heroes (2006) as Tom McHenry (2 episodes) *The Craving Heart (2006) as Lou Coventry *Aquaman (2006) as Agent Brigman (TV short) *Veronica Mars (2005-2006) as Dr. Tom Griffith (6 episodes) *Close to Home (2005) as Curt *Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye (2002-2005) as SA Bobby Manning (56 episodes) *CSI: Miami (2005) as Robert Smith *Andy Richter Controls the Universe (2002) as Milo *Strong Medicine (2002) as Dave *Smallville (2002) as Bob Rickman *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2001) as Jerry Walden *Night Class (2001) as Jake Franklin *Apartment 12 (2001) as Lori's Bad Date *Providence (2001) as Mitch (2 episodes) *The Pretender (2000) as Garrett Mohr *The Hoop Life (1999-2000) as Greg Marr (22 episodes) *Gun Shy (2000) as Bennett *Bull (2000) as Wallace Wesley (6 episodes) *Happy Face Murders (1999) as Billy Lee Peterson *Live Virgin (1999) as Tommy *Small Change (1999) as Robber/Gary (short) *Late Last Night (1999) as Driving Cop *Vengeance Unlimited (1999) as Brian Buckingham *This Matter of Marriage (1998) as Steve Marris *Pensacola: Wings of Gold (1997) as Greg (2 episodes) *Elvis Meets Nixon (1997) as Elvis Presley *Bouncers (1997) as Ben *G-nome (1997) as Miscellaneous Voices (video game, voice) *Ace Ventura (1996) as Additional Voices (video game, voice) *Leprechaun 4: In Space (1996) as Mooch (video) *The Disappearance of Kevin Johnson (1996) as Willis Stevens *Family Values (1995) as Emory Huck *McKenna (1994-1995) as Dale Goodwin (3 episodes) *Night of the Demons 2 (1994) as Rick *Full House (1994) as Roger *Against the Grain (1993) as Bobby Taylor (2 episodes) *Freshman Dorm (1992) as Bronco (3 episodes) *Life Goes On (1992) as Policeman 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors